Food for Thought
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: A story written for the Kink Meme two years ago. Snake pays a visit to the Mario brothers' suite when Mario's out, having been invited to lunch by Luigi... but he gets a bit more than lunch. Snake x Luigi. No lemon, but it's not M-rated for nothing.


**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Bros. is not copyrighted to me. Solid Snake is not copyrighted to me. They are properties of Nintendo and Konami and I make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Author's Note:** Been gettin' a little dusty in the Super Smash Bros department... And the only thing I can offer is a piece written TWO YEARS back for the Kink Meme. Goddamn it. x.x I was the anon who posted this huge fic in response to a request about Luigi slash. And... well, I loved writing this one back then. It's not explicit, but like 'Le Jeu de Seduction', is M-rated for implications of very naughty things happening.

You get Maid!Luigi in this package along with some pretty cute material. It resembles the style of doujinshi more than anything, I think. And it's very very much Snake x Luigi. They're established lovers here, so beware of that.

Read on...

* * *

"One o'clock... better hurry up..."

Snake was walking down the luxuriously decorated hallway of the hotel. The hotel was where all the participants for the Smash Brothers tournament were staying in, and would accommodate the thirty-odd Smashers for months - so it had to be a first-class one. Snake had to admit that the hallways and the suites were impressive, but that wasn't the point as of now. Right now he was walking down the corridor, glancing at the numbers on the doors, aware that this part of the hotel wasn't a place that he frequented.

Why? Because he'd been specially asked, of course.

By whom? By someone he was very fond of.

"Suite 585... ah, there you go..."

The mercenary found the suite where that 'someone' and his older brother were staying in, and took a deep breath, feeling rather nervous. What was he supposed to do once inside? That someone had not actually specified the details, nor did the mercenary really know if his older brother would be present. Exhaling, he raised his hand and smartly knocked three times on the mahogany door.

"Who is it?" A soft little voice called from within. Snake felt himself automatically relax and grin at the familiar voice; this was going to be all right.

"It's me. Let me in."

The mercenary's reply was greeted with footsteps behind the door, and then a little click as the door was unlocked. The owner of the suite soon opened the door, peering out carefully - and smiling brightly as he saw who was standing outside. "Welcome! I was expecting you any time now. Do come in."

Snake nodded, but looked around rather furtively before stepping inside. "I'm sorry I was late... but is it really all right if I go in? Is Mario there, Luigi?" This question made the green-clad plumber grin, and he gestured towards the living room.

"It's all right," He said quietly. "Mario's out with the Princess. He won't be back until at least five o'clock."

"Well, that's all right then."

Snake agreed wholeheartedly, and within moments had been ushered in by Luigi - who had insisted on him coming inside quickly, for if anyone else saw them it could be a 'bit of a nuisance'. He looked around the suite that was very different from his own, this one being more colourful and elegantly decorated. It seemed that the interior of the hotel suites were customized according to the Smashers' preference. Master Hand was probably a lot more considerate than the mercenary had first thought.

"How do you like our suite?"

"It's... different from mine." Snake commented, looking around the living room. "Good colour scheme. Very clean too, I daresay."

The last comment had been merely said as a compliment, and it was true that the living room had very little clutter compared to his own room downstairs. But Luigi looked at him, looking absolutely bewildered... and... almost _horrified_.

"You thought this was clean?" He asked, disbelief in every word. "It isn't! Don't tell me your suite's _messier_ than this!"

Snake blinked. "Well... I-"

"It's enough that _Mario_ can't clean anything," The younger Mario brother said fiercely, determination in his eyes. "If you can't clean your own suite... I may as well come around, break down the door and scrub up the whole place! Oh, just you wait!"

The mercenary knew why Luigi was so agitated; there had been an incident a few weeks ago when he had left Mario alone in their suite for a few days or so in order to participate in a brawl marathon. When he had come back, exhausted and expecting at least a few snacks at the ready, he had been greeted to the terrifying sight of the living room - all covered with crisp packets, cookies and some foreign matter that he had failed to determine. Since then, he had been obsessed with cleaning and tidying up their suite to the point where it practically sparkled.

"A-ah... All right... calm down..." Snake stammered, not being used to seeing Luigi looking so fierce and aggressive. The younger Mario brother was always gentle, always kind and soft, and would gladly nuzzle into the soldier's arms whenever he wanted a hug. This was... different. Unusual.

"Wait," He suddenly spoke up as a thought occurred in his mind. "if you're going to clean my suite, Luigi... I take it that you're going to come into my room?"

"Huh?"

Snake smirked, a corner of his lips lifting in an amused manner. "... You're sure you won't regret it? I doubt that I'll let you go _that _easily once you're in my room..."

"W-what? No! I... I didn't mean...!" Luigi stuttered, his face reddening as his statement backfired on him; he was subconsciously backing away from the mercenary as he understood what he had meant. Snake watched him, highly amused and more than glad to be in control of the situation again.

"Hm. That's a shame." He said, making Luigi's face grow even redder. The mercenary smirked once more, and sank down deeply into the black satin-lined sofa, leaning back. "... So why did you call me up here?"

"Oh, that," The younger Mario brother sat down alongside the mercenary, feeling less stupefied and glad of the conversation change. They must have forgotten all about the real reason that he'd invited Snake here- "well... Look, when we eat together, it's always packed lunch we eat outside, right? I just thought... seeing as it's lunchtime now... that you might want to, you know, have a proper meal in our suite with me..."

"..." The soldier could hardly think of anything to say; strange, he felt elated and completely ecstatic at the thought of being alone with Luigi, sharing a nice meal together, yet he couldn't even voice the appreciation he felt. He wasn't used to such things.

"That would be lovely," He finally said, smiling softly at the green-clad plumber. "are you trying out any new recipes?"

This would have been a completely random change of conversation had the speaker been someone else, but Luigi understood that Snake wasn't used to being treated to a homemade meal, or much affection for that matter. "Plenty, in fact. So you're all right with it?" A nod. "Excellent! I've got the ingredients ready. I've just got to cook them now. Sit back and relax."

Luigi smiled at him, relief in his expression, and skipped lightly to the little kitchenette.

"Relax, huh..."

The mercenary didn't feel tired, nor had he brought anything to amuse himself. He couldn't well try to polish his guns or anything here, because accidents did happen. How in the world could he 'relax'? Perhaps he should go and explore this unfamiliar territory?

No. That would mean delving into Luigi's private possessions and snooping inside his room, and he didn't want to embarrass the other man. If he had even the slightest idea what Luigi was cooking, then maybe he could go and help; but the truth was that he didn't, so he could pretty much do nothing. The mercenary wasn't sure if he really minded, though, because when he rested his chin on his palm and gazed at the direction of the kitchenette, he could see Luigi fumbling about busily with a frilly apron on.

That alone was pure eye candy.

"Great dress sense..." He muttered to himself, and as if in response, the ribbons around the apron fluttered.

Wait.

_Frilly apron_?

"Wait... wait a minute, Luigi!" Snake blurted out without really thinking. "What are you doing with that apron on?"

"Hmm?" Luigi whirled around, a frying pan in his hand, showing the front part of his apron; this agitated the mercenary's emotions even more. It was stereotypically maid-like, with pink and white layered frills embroidered with pale blue. As pretty as it looked, this was just-

"This isn't right! You're a _guy_, Luigi! Why the hell are you wearing such a girly apron?"

"Huh? Is it that strange?"

Yes, the mercenary wanted to blurt out, it was indeed. What made it even more strange was that Luigi actually looked good in it.

"Did you... pick that apron out for yourself?"

"No," Luigi hesitated for a second, but eventually continued. "It's... um... Mario's kind of thing."

What the hell was that red-clad plumber _thinking_?

"Did he buy it for you?"

"Yes..." Luigi replied somewhat dumbly, still rather confused and bewildered about the whole thing. Nobody had commented on his dress styles in the kitchen before, and Snake doing so was definitely not something he'd ever expected. Snake inhaled sharply, aghast; how could Luigi be so calm? Hadn't he ever thought that Mario's 'kind of thing' was too out of place for a male? Why didn't he find it strange?

"Well, didn't you think it was weird?" The soldier persisted. "I'd understand if Mario had a younger sister - but men usually don't buy frilly aprons for their younger brothers to wear!"

The green-clad plumber shifted around uneasily, glancing at the cooker (which was thankfully off). "I... well, I've worn simillar things ever since I was ten... I've never really, you know, thought about it. I've gotten used to wearing those."

"... No men should be allowed near those things." Snake replied, still in a trance.

"Do you... want me to take it off, then?" Luigi asked, hands already reaching for the ribbon that held the garment in place. But now that he was thinking about it again, Snake quickly reached for the younger Mario brother's wrist, grasping it tightly.

"No, no, don't... I mean, I like it... stay like that!" His commands came out in an awkward rush, his face reddening rapidly as he realized that he'd good as contradicted his previous statement. The truth was that he felt that it was a shame to take away something that suited Luigi so well.

But no way he was ever going to admit that.

"Um... okay... I'll get back to cooking, just wait a while, please..." Luigi turned around and went back to the kitchenette. Snake didn't fail to notice that the other's face was red as a strawberry; without the green hat he was usually wearing, it was more noticeable. When he thought about the fact that he'd made Luigi blush over something completely irrelevant, he couldn't help his own cheeks flaring slightly.

He must be going soft, he decided. Without further ado, he pulled the bandanna he wore on his forehead down to his eyes, covering his gaze. That would stop him distracting Luigi.

And he could dwell on the image of the younger Mario brother with that apron on without interruptions. Fun times.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Luigi's soft little voice awoke the mercenary from his silent contemplation. He was setting down various dishes on the coffee table, because of the lack of a proper dining table in the suite; he glanced up at the mercenary with a kind smile, balancing plates skillfully on his arms. "You'll have to sit down on the floor with me, I'm afraid... we haven't got a proper table..."

"Understood." Snake said, his gaze fixed on the food on the plates. He had sampled most of them before, but this time they were freshly made and piping hot; they all looked delicious and smelt most sentimental. He licked his lips, his appetite whetted at the glorious sight.

"Sit down, do sit down..." Luigi took his seat on front of the coffee table as Snake slid down onto the floor, handing him a fork and knife. He looked proud of his achievements. "Tuck in! I'm pretty confident that I've done a decent job on all of them. Give me a critic's opinion." He suddenly grinned, his expression mischievous. "What'll you give me if I've done a good job?"

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" He pouted, looking disappointed.

"That's right. A _french_ kiss. That makes all the difference." The mercenary said, looking around and deciding which one to taste first. The dish closest to him held some kind of gnocchi, a recipe he had never tried before, and it certainly looked very tempting. Starting with said dish, he went around clockwise, tasting each one with careful precision, no obvious change in his expression.

Luigi had not yet taken a bite, being too occupied with the mercenary's reaction to eat. "Well? How do you find them?" He sounded very eager, yet somehow afraid of what the other man might say; all his worries soon dissipated as Snake quietly stated:

"Do I really need to describe this in words? They're... perfect. No chef can do it better."

A slow, genuinely happy smile lit up his face as he looked up at the younger Mario brother. The latter looked flushed at being given such a compliment, and his eyes sparkled with pride; he was proud of his cooking, and Snake's compliment had meant the most to him. Relaxing, he took his cutlery and began to eat also.

They both made idle conversation throughout the whole meal, talking about the brawl scores and other such things, until they were finished.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Snake said politely, arranging his cutlery neatly on his plate.

"No problem." Luigi shook his head, stacking up the dishes, but then he stopped as he suddenly remembered something. "Ah... I almost forgot! Do you think that you can manage dessert? You must be full..."

In honest truth, Snake was feeling rather full indeed; but how could he possibly resist Luigi's sweet, imploring expression? And he was certain that he had room for dessert. He hadn't eaten quite so much that he was stuffed.

"I'm fine. But what's for dessert, then?"

"A lemon and mushroom torte... don't worry, I've used the sweet mushrooms we've brought back from our world," Luigi smiled and laughed as he saw the confused and slightly disturbed expression on the mercenary's face. "and they taste a bit like sugar-plums. I think that this dessert only exists in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Snake raised his eyebrows lightly. "A dessert that's foreign to me, eh? That's a surprise. I'd thought I'd tried just about every kind out there. Then I must try it out at once." Having a preference for unusual and new foods, he was now very interested indeed.

"Aye aye, sir." Luigi replied jokingly, and quickly withdrew into the kitchen, leaving the other man chuckling lightly behind him. He returned soon afterwards, holding a little plate with a small jug of cream and a slice of torte on it; it was decorated with strawberries all around the edge, set into rosebud icing, and quite frankly looked pretty as hell. "Do try out some!"

Snake nodded and picked up the jug of cream, drizzling the pale sweet liquid on the slice of torte. He then wordlessly took up his fork, sinking it into the soft surface of the dessert and slicing a small bit off the end. He loaded a strawberry on it for good measure, and without saying anything took up the fork up to his mouth, chewing expressionlessly on the small slice for a second or two.

"...!"

Suddenly, Snake's eyes widened; he covered his mouth and jerked forwards, making a strange choking sound in his throat. Luigi, who had been watching anxiously all this time, ran forwards in shock and quickly knelt down, his eyes wide in panic.

"S... Snake! Are you all right? Didn't it suit your taste? God, talk to me!" He was almost crying, afraid that he might have ended up possibly killing Snake - come to think of it, had he actually checked the mushrooms to see if there was a poisonous one or not? But before he could fetch medical aid, Snake slowly raised his head, that stunned look still on his face.

"Delicious..."

"... Eh... _heh_?" At the unexpected compliment, Luigi drew back, unable to speak properly. All he could comprehend in his mind was 'huh?' - the mercenary, who had sat up and had been finishing off the small dessert in three dainty bites, looked over at the green-clad plumber.

And promptly burst out into loud laughter.

"That... that wasn't nice! I was so worried! I thought you'd... you'd _died_!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry... I just wanted to scare you for a moment there, that was all."

"... _Meanie_!"

Luigi tilted his head to the side, still rather cross about the mercenary's trick. At the sight, Snake couldn't help looking at him, really looking at him - the younger Mario brother was sitting on the floor, looking cross, his lips delicately pouted. His face had become quite red as he sensed the mercenary staring at him, and he was brushing his long, soft fringe back repeatedly, looking nervous and unbearably shy.

And they were alone in the living room.

Not to mention that Luigi had a frilly apron on.

Now telling Snake not to do anything was simply too _cruel_ in this situation.

"Cute..."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, and without warning, Snake grabbed Luigi and pulled him onto his lap, grasping him in a tight embrace.

"S... Snake?"

Luigi, confused and rather dazed from the sudden move from the mercenary's part, felt his cheeks turning as red as a tomato. Snake said nothing, and merely held him close, stroking him carefully as if he were a delicate china figure; at the gentle touch, the younger Mario brother calmed down somewhat and hugged back.

"... I never gave you that kiss I promised, did I?"

"Wha- mmph-" Luigi's words were cut off as a pair of lips pressed upon his, the other man's grip surprisingly strong on his shoulders. Snake pressed Luigi's head closer to his, engaging in a rather rough, clumsy kiss; true to his word, he pushed at the other's lips with his tongue, demanding access. The younger Mario brother froze at the touch, but then relaxed back down again as the soldier's tongue pushed its way past his lips, forcing them to part slightly and let the other explore his mouth. Luigi let Snake hold him close and kiss him, his tongue rubbing and pressing against the mercenary's, aware that he looked awkward and completely inexperienced. But that didn't seem to matter in the slightest, as Snake kept on kissing him passionately, almost _hungrily_-

"Hah-ah..." Luigi moaned out aloud as they broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. This only seemed to excite the other man more; he pressed the younger Mario brother closer so that the latter was straddled over him, hands wandering down to his hips. Snake groaned as Luigi clung to him, his hands wandering down to grasp his buttocks firmly and hearing a delightful cry escape the younger Mario brother's lips. Luigi's eyes widened - and he let another surprised moan as he felt the mercenary's already straining erection pushing into his thighs.

"...You know what I want to do now, Luigi?"

"...?"

"I want to carry you into your room, throw you onto the bed and make love to you as passionately as possible." Snake breathed into his ear, kissing and nibbling on the soft flesh. "What do you think?"

"I... uh..."

Snake waited for a response, his eyes intense. However, when Luigi looked down and said nothing, he sighed, seemingly drooping a little. "... Look, Luigi... I won't do anything that might upset you. I just got... excited, that's all. Go on, slap me if you like. I deserve it." He closed his eyes, his grip on Luigi loosening, bracing himself for the blow.

But it never came.

"How's this for an answer?" Luigi replied softly, turned the mercenary's face towards him gently - and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips, his fingers lightly caressing the other's cheek. Snake's eyes widened and he let out a 'mmm' of surprise; but then his eyes closed, and he pressed Luigi closer to his chest, stroking the other's hair lovingly between his fingertips. When the kiss was broken, he stared into the younger Mario brother's eyes, his expression questioning.

"So..."

"Go for it." Luigi smiled.

* * *

Luigi sighed and snuggled happily into the sheets an hour later, the mercenary having kept his word. He rolled over, pulled the covers over them both, modestly hiding their nude bodies; Snake turned over slightly and held the plumber tight, chuckling as the other nuzzled into his neck. The mercenary reached out his arms and cuddled the younger Mario brother close, letting his head rest on his chest.

"Did I hurt you?"

Luigi shook his head, smiling, and kissed the mercenary on the cheek, moving up slightly to accomplish this. He looked at Snake, really looked at him; he was no longer the much-feared mercenary that he had been wary of at the very beginning. Snake's features had softened noticeably, his lips curved in a gentle smile, his silvery grey eyes gazing almost lovingly at the younger Mario brother. The mercenary was tall and well-built, rather good-looking also. He looked mature and wise. Luigi thought about how he himself looked to the other man - young? Immature? Shy and nervous?

"What are you thinking?" Snake asked, stroking the other's hair. Luigi looked up, his bright gaze meeting his, and laughed.

"Nothing in particular."

"Can't fool me, love." The mercenary teased gently, hugging Luigi tighter. "You've been smiling and staring at me for three minutes. That obviously means you're thinking something."

The plumber giggled and put his arms around the other's neck, planting little kisses down his throat, provoking small sounds of pleasure from the mercenary. "Just thinking about what I look like to you. What do you think of me, Snake? Young? Plain? Or much too blushy?"

"Blushy seems right to me." Snake commented mildly, reaching down to rub his cheek against the other man's, hearing him squeal. Luigi squirmed around lightly as he felt the mercenary's stubble rubbing against his cheek.

"Snake, you're tickling me!"

"I can tickle you even more if I want to," He breathed softly in Luigi's ear, running his tongue around the curve. "I'll pin you down here, start from your waist..." His fingers scrabbled at the said area, making the younger Mario brother squirm even more and giggle out loud. "and I'll work my way down to your feet... move up to your thighs again-"

"Stop it, Snake!" Luigi shrieked, his face flushed and laughing uncontrollably. "That's enough from you!"

"Pity." But Snake did as asked, and pulled back slightly, gazing lovingly at the other man.

"Why are you so damned cute?"

Luigi didn't answer, but instead settled for burying his face into the mercenary's chest and sighing contentedly. He was beginning to feel rather exhausted; Snake noticed and embraced him close, tucking the covers around them both, and kissed the other's forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Snake shook Luigi out of a light doze a while later. "I've got to go," He murmured as the younger Mario brother opened his eyes. "your brother will be here soon. It's twenty to five." The plumber blinked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes; and the mercenary just about melted with the cuteness of the entire situation.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked, sounding rather let down. Snake nodded reluctantly, but nevertheless grasped the other man in a gentle embrace before he stood up - Luigi accepted, clinging to the mercenary, taking in his musky, sweet scent. He didn't want to let Snake out of the suite, or his bed for that matter, but when he looked at the clock on the wall he knew that the soldier was right. They stood up after their brief embrace, and began reaching for their clothes (which were lying in a heap on the floor).

Both of them held the other's gaze as they fixed their clothing. Only twenty minutes remained of their time together for that day, which was something neither of them wanted to admit to; they had to make it last as long as possible. Snake strapped on all his gear and tidied his tousled hair back with his fingers, retying his loose bandanna around his forehead, hiding all traces of the lovemaking earlier. Luigi was doing something similar, having slicked back his hair slightly, and he was now putting his hat back on.

"How do I look?"

"Enchanting as always." Luigi answered with a soft smile, reaching up on tiptoes to stroke the other's hair. Snake pulled back playfully, instead draping his arms tightly around Luigi's waist.

"Careful there, Luigi! And I've just managed to tidy up my hair into a _somewhat _acceptable style, too."

"You still look nice."

"Flattery gets you everywhere." Snake laughed, and looked back longingly at the clock. It was showing ten to five; how fast time had gone by! He would have to really go back to his own room now. Luigi saw him to the door of the suite, engaging in one more kiss, promising that there was more, there would be many more encounters like this; and Snake would only have it because he wouldn't allow the mercenary to resist.

Snake leaned back onto the wall, marvelling at the younger Mario brother's ability to break his control, pressing his body closer to the other's. He couldn't bear to leave now, not without yet another stolen kiss; the mercenary's lips burned into Luigi's, drowning them both in passion once more.

_Incredible._

"... Come again sometime."

"I will. I promise."

The mercenary headed for his own room soon afterwards, leaving Luigi standing in the doorway with a dazed look. The younger Mario brother touched his lips and closed his eyes, recalling every touch, every kiss, and knew that he had no escape from the mercenary.

Snake left him with his scent enclosed in his robes.


End file.
